


A celebration of life

by Madabouttennant



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madabouttennant/pseuds/Madabouttennant
Summary: Tentoo and Rose get some unecspected, but wonderful news!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Tyttetardis on Tumblr: One night stand and falling pregnant au. I decided to make it Tentoo x Rose (so, not au) and also not after a one night stand. Luckily, I know for a fact that Tyttetardis wouldn't complain ;-) This is also the first time I write the original Tentoo x Rose. I really enjoyed it! Hope you like it!

"What?"

The Doctor stood in the small med bay in their new Baby TARDIS, staring at the monitor in utterly disbelief.

"What?!"

It'd only happened once that they, in the haze and passion, had forgotten all about protection. Then again, his brilliant mind knew that one time was all it took.

"WHAT?!"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair several times, pulling it in every direction imaginable. He was happy, of course he was, beyond happy actually. It was maybe a little early in their relationship, yes. Secretly, he'd always wanted this with her. And now, being half human, he was finally able to. But did she want it? Now? With him?

"What? What's wrong, Doctor? Am I dying or somethin'?" 

The Doctor finally looked up from the monitor, seeing the fear shining in her eyes. Ah yes. Rose. Rose was there, too. She had the right to know. Pull yourself together, Doctor.

"Erm... Well... No. No! You're not dying, not at all. Quite the opposite, actually", he babbled.

"Doctor, tell me! What's wrong with me?", she pressed.

"Rose. Remember that night, when we came home from our fifthTorchwood mission together? How we, erm... Celebrated being alive?"

The Doctor could feel his ears go pink and his throat go dry.

"Yes". She smiled suggestively at him, indeed remembering that beautiful night they'd had together. Then, the realisation came crashing down.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant". It wasn't at question.

"Yes", he told her, locking their eyes together.

"Oh. And, are you okay with this?"

"Oh yes! I mean, we can do this. Together. If you want". The last thing he muttered, looking away.

"Doctor, look at me". He looked up again, smiling nervously. Rose continued: "I wan't this, with you. I've never wanted this with anyone else. I meant what I said when I promised you forever. I know this wasn't actually planned. But hey, never is with us, is it?"

She gave him her Rose Tyler trademark smile, her eyes filling with tears of pure happiness. And then he knew for sure that they would going to do brilliantly. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. And their baby. In The TARDIS. As it should be.


End file.
